Destiny wants it that Way
by WooFooGirl
Summary: Everybody thinks I'm the bad one here and there's no way I can defend myself. I already lost the battle. One-shot. R&R please! Rated T for some little swearing, but it's not really that bad.


**Hello there, everyone! Uhm... well, this seriously came out of NOWHERE. This doesn't mean anything. This is probably not going to become a story. This is not even real (? LOL. This is just...nothing. A one-shot I made to discharge myself a little bit and write something about Yin Yang Yo, right? To keep my profile alive, know what I mean. I'm actually having a few ideas I could use to write a real story, but... FanFiction seems so dead when it comes to Yin Yang Yo so... if people is interested in this, I may write something. If not, I'll just keep myself alive with one-shots. Let's see how it turns out.**

**Sorry if I made any mistake, not my intention. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If I did... I wouldn't be as mean as Bob Boyle and I would definitely make a 3rd season of Yin Yang Yo, right?**

_**Destiny wants it that Way**_

The pink bunny bounced into her room rapidly. She studied her bedroom for a second, as if she tried to focus on something, something she needed to find. But something else caught her attention. It was a little white note placed on her bed. She usually doesn't leave any sheet of paper around her, so that surely wasn't hers. Fastly, she ran to her bed and took it, both arms trembling as she felt the note already in her hands, her eyes following every word written specially for her.

_Yin:_

_I know that what I'm doing is not right, I perfectly know, but I just can't help it, I have to do it, there's no other choice for me. _

_I've never wanted this, hell, no. If there was a chance to change this all, to take it all back, to return to the past and avoid all that's wrong now, I swear to God I'd take it but... that's impossible. Out of my reach, out of everybody's reach. _

_Why am I writing to you? Simple. You are the person I trust the most. I guess you surely know that by now. Even if I had something deep inside of me that I didn't wanna tell anyone, you were there to dig into me and take it all out, just to make me feel better. And even if it was pretty hard, I always opened up just to you. _

_This is the last time you may see me opening up like this, so this is why I'm writing to you._

_You know I've been hurt by someone I cared about as much as I never did in my whole life, you know, this is just very hard to take. All the lies she's said, all the damage she's caused. I swear, if I didn't see this, I wouldn't believe it. She's never been like this. She's never been a liar. She's never been evil. If she did something wrong, she always tried her best to fix it. __She was so beautiful, so sincere, so transparent with me. But one day, just one damn day, it all changed, all of a sudden, and you don't know how startled and damaged I feel because of that. __She used to be the person I always believed in. She used to be the girl I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with, the one who loved me, truly loved me. How did it change? I don't know, I wish I did. But if I stay, sis, if I stay, this will consume me. I have to run away from all that, I'm going to die staying here, looking at her face all the time, I can't do that anymore._

_I know you can't stop loving someone in a minute, but... I'm sure this love will fade away as fast as I'm out of here. As fast as I don't have her face in front of mine. As fast as I get her out of my brain. Yeah, that love I felt sometime will consume by itself, I'm sure._

_Everything went so wrong since the last time, I feel like I'm going to faint in just a second. I feel weak, so weak._

_I want to runaway and get lost, get lost and never be found. Yin, I'm not doing this to you because I dont love you, I know it's been always hard to say for me, but I love you, more than anyone else in this world ever did, and I wish I could stay with you to protect you. That's always been my purpose, but I guess I must fail this time, not because I want to, the destiny wants it that way. I wish I could take you with me, but you wouldn't be safe. I don't know where I'm going, how I am going to survive. I'll surely find out but I can't risk you. Besides, I'll only cause more trouble, so please, don't try to find me and don't try to come after me. It's better this way, believe me._

_I just want to let you know that you'll be always in my heart and I will never forget you, never, because you're an irreplaceable person, who's been always there for me, my sister. I love you and that will never change. Cuz family never changes, right? but sadly, I have to leave._

_Dont cry for me, please, I know everything's going to be better off without me. __No, it's not low self-esteem, it's a true fact._

_Besides... if I stay, anybody would believe me. And I can't stand with that... Everybody thinks I'm the bad one here and there's no way I can defend myself. __I already lost the battle._

_So... see ya, sometime sis. __And again, I'm sorry._

_Don't ever forget that I love you._

_With love.. Yang._

Yang... - that only word crossed her mind in the single minute she stopped reading the note. She lost the grip on it and dropped it, but that wasn't the only thing she dropped. Tears rolled down her cheeks as everything came to her mind to start the progress. Yang had left. Yang had left _her_. YANG! - she yelped and began to run frantically to the door. _Don't try to come after me?_ Bullshit. That kid is going to hear me - she slammed the air and disappeared from her bedroom.

**Sorry I had to add dashes at the end of every dialog, but lately I've been uploading some fics on another account and when I saw them on the website, the quotation marks were gone. I don't know if this is going to happen this time, but just in case, I add the dashes so you see when the dialog finishes. Not that I like it, I've been forced to, lol.**

**Thanks for reading and PLEEEAAASEE *puppy face* leave a review :( pweash... **

**~A.**


End file.
